The same result
by writerincognito
Summary: little crackfic. Uchiha gets what they want  Sasuke's case.  Sasunaru Naruto!cumface read a/n - fic will be deleted in few weeks.


**The same result**

"Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the office." A low, manly and husky voice could be heard through the speaker.

Sighing, the said Naruto Uzumaki rolled his desk chair rearwards and lifted himself out of the stiff position. He rolled his eyes because he just knew already what would be demanded, his boss' way of speaking gave it away. So thought the other colleagues too. Catcalls were directed at him, making his face heat up. This was always so embarrassing. Unfortunately common too.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Enter."

"You called for me, bastard?" words said by pretty pouty lips.

Sitting lazily on the luxury black leather sofa sat he, looking all nonchalant and powerful. The bastard, which was named by birth as Sasuke Uchiha and has been having a serious relationship with Naruto for over 4 years now, made a gesture with his hands signaling that Naruto should lock the door.

"But remember that I'm your bastard. Now open those pouty lips and suck already, my erection is almost breaking out of my pants. I seriously need to jizz in your face, babe." Sasuke had opened his belt and was just about to drop his pants when Naruto raised his dark blond eyebrow.

"First of all, bastard. I thought we made a deal about doing it at work. Secondly, I don't want your spunk in my face, it's bad enough that you created that kink but using it on me. It's gross, gross, gross!" The blond said, voice hushed because he was afraid that the others would hear them, his face a serious expression.

Sasuke could only laugh.

"But I love it when you glare at me covered in my cum. Come on babe, just this one time. I promise that I'll clean you up afterwards." The older one by two years said. He must get his way, no matter what.

"That's the problem. This won't be 'one time' but tomorrow you'll ask the same. Cum over my back or something and clean that if you want to cover me so badly. But not my face today, because after work we have to go to Sakura's birthday party and I don't want sticky stuff in my hair." The blond stood on his tiptoes, trying to overawe Sasuke. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke stood a proud 6'3 while he was compared to the bastard only a petite 5'6.

"Ok, you win. Now strip and spread bitch." Sasuke yanked Naruto by his tie towards himself so that Naruto fell face first on the sofa. An aggressive kiss followed. Sasuke didn't like that Naruto objected him, but thanks to that he was able to pound a round and tight ass.

For Naruto it went all too fast. One moment he was arguing with Sasuke the other moment his pants pooled around his ankles. He standing like a bitch in doggy style.

"Oi, bastard. I didn't mean it like that. Now lift your pants and stuff your junk back, I'm seriously considering to start wearing chastity underwear or something. But, knowing you even that won't stop you and your horrible libido. Am I talking to myself or are you, Ahhh…" A slick finger was prodded into Naruto's entrance. His walls, more out of reflex than out of reaction, tightened themselves around that intruding finger.

Another finger was added and not long after another one. Of course Sasuke waited by the second one a little bit so the blond could adjust to the, compared to what he would get stuffed with in a few minutes, rather small digits. Nonetheless he couldn't stop the little moany cry that escaped his throat.

"Take it like the man you are Naruto." A few shuffling noices could be heard. Naruto took it as that Sasuke was searching for the lube. Extra slick for the wild ones."

"A few moments ago I was your bitch. Noticed that I have a cock after all, S'ke?"

Sasuke probably didn't like the sarcasm that laced Naruto's voice. So without any more warning he withdrew his fingers and slammed his hard cock into Naruto's tiny asshole, even when it was stretched throughout the years.

Naruto couldn't even moan when Sasuke had taken his cock almost out, just so he could slam in again.

Like the little analwhore he was Naruto's cock immediately hardened when feeling stuffed. Although it was an optional factor, that his prostate would get stroked was not even the biggest bother. As long as he would get stuffed to the rim he felt more than good.

_Slap, slap, slap._

Flesh slapping against flesh, names cried out and moans ranging from low to high were the only sounds hearable at the moment.

Naruto felt in the pit of his stomach that little burn that told him he would climax soon. So supporting himself on one arm he took a hold of his penis, tugging it a few times on the rhythm of the thrust he came very soon. The fact that he and Sasuke hadn't had sex for three days played a role too, because the average lovemaking a day was two times a day.

Sasuke feeling the walls tighten around his cock thought too that he wouldn't last long.

But like the saying says: An Uchiha gets what he wants.

So, improvising on the spot, he withdrew his penis at the moment he felt like cumming and clenched the base in his hand, preventing him to cum.

And he spit on Naruto's back.

…

As stupid as Naruto sometimes could be he seriously thought that Sasuke came over his back. So when he turned his face around so he could face his lover he was met with a wave existing out of a white sticky substance.

Poor Naruto was not amused.

Sasuke Smirked

The end.

**A/N: I love crack. Vote on my poll for what I've to update next, because I seriously can't decide and writed for everything planned a little begin. This is not a serious fic. I just wanted my readers' attention so they could vote.**

**And you fell for it.**

**Xox Writerincognito**


End file.
